Hiding sadness with Grins
by xDxOxteenagedirtbagxOxDx
Summary: Clarissa Fray is best friends with Isabelle Lightwood, but is yet to notice her adoptive brother. She has no feelings for him whatsoever... Or does she? This isn't intended to be just another one of those soppy stories where they end up together ;x. Rated M for possible scenes? I'm not good at summaries so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Clary and Isabelle had been shopping for the past 3 hours; Isabelle was 100% confident that she would find something Clary would wear to her party. They walked into a lot of stores, when Isabelle finally came across a dark blue dress, made of a flowing material, which had made it look like a waterfall of blue. It had long almost translucent blue sleeves, with lace ribbons decorating the ends, and a v-neck shape, the bottom of the dress was made of an even more clear material: ending mid-thigh. Underneath was a white under-dress, so it wasn't too see-through. With that a pair of dark blue extra high plat formed creepers, a real leather jacket that hung just below the waist, a black scarf made of the material of the dress, and to finish off, knee-high black socks. Isabelle was in love with this outfit, but she had said that she was buying Clary a look.

"Clary look at this outfit I found you, it's gorgeous!" Isabelle exclaimed dramatically, standing almost at the other end of the store.

With a sigh Clary hurried up to where Isabelle stood in the warmly decorated store; the walls were a dark pink, mostly red. With a border of golden jewels. The dark oak hardwood floor decorated with colourful tapestry rugs. The fair-trade store had a main-ground, where Clary had been standing, looking at the incense sticks, sunglasses, soaps and creams, and a small set of stairs about 3 steps down that lead to a rather larger space, full of beautiful dresses, hand-made, and lovely shirts with symbols and quotes on. There were trousers, pants, and baggy fair-trade pants, made with different materials, silk, a sort of newspaper print, velvet, tie-die, they had all been scraps of other clothing transformed into these different sorts of pants. There were dresses also with the same sort of technique as the pants, or just plain dresses, flowing dresses, short dresses. There were shoes, flip-flops, creepers, hand-made shoes, and plenty others. The room had been dimly lit, no windows. At the very end of the room were two small dressing rooms, inside only a full length mirror, a clothes hook, and a floor-length curtain. Beside stood an urgent looking Isabelle holding several items of clothes, as Clary approached her, she shoved the clothes to her chest, and pushed her in to the changing rooms. With that, Clary pulled the curtain shut, and began to undress from her usual clothing, jeans and either a gaming hoodie, or a band t-shirt.

Clary drew the beautiful blue dress over her flaming hair, and then over the top she put the leather jacket on. It looked girly, yet not too girly, the jacket kept it looking tough. She glared in the mirror, the blue dress created a strange contrast between her hair, which was a flaming red, and the waterfall of blue, it made her skin look like porcelain, her freckles had disappeared as she got older, and they weren't even visible anymore. Her cheeks were flushed red, plump red lips on a clear face. Big glowing emerald eyes, almost un-realistic. She was unbelievably beautiful. The dress made her look taller, like her mother, tall and willowy. Clary was thin, her hair big, large and small styled curls, without needing to curl them with an iron. The leather jacket looked vintage and old, drawing the outfit together, as she put the socks and shoes on, a voice joined Isabelle's ranting. Simon! Clary's best friend. Quickly she finished putting the shoes on, and drew the curtain, Simon shocked, and Isabelle stood there a grin on her pretty face. Isabelle had ink-black, unbelievable straight hair, like a ravens' feather. It was long, and reached down to her butt. Her face was white, long black eye-lashes, big blue eyes, like a neon sign, her skin was very light making her lips look even more red than they were. She wore a short black skirt, a translucent white blouse tucked roughly in, a black vest top underneath. Beside her was Simon, brown curling hair, covered his lightly tanned skin. He had deep brown eyes, very tall and had gotten more muscular recently, he was actually, quite handsome, and Clary had to admit. He wore a shirt, which obtained a Rage against the Machine quote. He also wore stonewashed light denim jeans. He was no longer wearing glasses, since he became a vampire.

"Clary, that has to be the work of Isabelle." Simon laughed happily.

"Indeed it is, Isabelle how much is all this?" Clary turned over to Isabelle who was admiring her work.

"I think its $80 altogether. I'll pay 30, because I only have $150 to buy a full outfit!" She replied.

"Hm you don't have to pay at all, but I only have $5 for the bus, but thank you Isabelle, I'll pay you back anytime!" Clary replied happily, then went in the changing room to get changed into her other clothes, an avenged sevenfold shirt, and a pair of not purposeful ripped jeans.

"Okay! Isabelle, time to find your outfit, and as for you Simon! What're you doing here? I thought you had band-practice." Clary asked, she had to admit she was getting pretty excited about this party. She handed all the clothes to the lady at the cash register and smiled.

"I know, it got cancelled. I remembered Isabelle talking about shopping with you, so I wandered around until I found this store." Simon replied.

"Thank you!" Clary called, as they left the store.

"Okay, Clary I saw a gorgeous dress in that store. Come on!" Isabelle called at Clary.

Simon waddled behind them, as they wandered the store.

Isabelle picked out a classic red dress, it was a halter neck, and ended mid-thigh, it was ruffled, it was simple but gorgeous, and with that she found some high red heels. She slowly approached the cash register, working it was a boy about their age, he had dark hair, and had a muscular build, he was tall, and very attractive. His name was Jordan. Simon's friend, along with Isabelle who had taken a particular liking of his looks and wanted to do certain things to him that weren't particularly things Simon wanted to hear from her.

"Hi Isabelle, thanks for inviting me to your party! I'll be a bit late though, 'cause my shift doesn't end until 6:30pm.. I'll try leave earlier for you" He said, and added a wink at the end.

Isabelle grabbed her bags and left the store. Clary and Simon trailing behind her.

"Iz, what've you and Jordan been up to? Wait, I don't actually think I want to know." Simon joked.

"Well, we've been everywhere, last night we-" Isabelle replied.

"Isabelle stop there please I think I might throw up, but one question… Was he good?" Clary held in a laugh. She was being sarcastic.

"Hahaha so funny. But by the way, he actually was." Isabelle winked.

"EW, please stop." Simon said.

"Psh, like you and Maia haven't done anything." Isabelle called on him.

Simon flushed.

"Ooooh look its Jace & Alec, I wanna ask them what they're wearing to the party." Isabelle exclaimed excitedly. Alec is Isabelle's brother, they looked identical, but his eyes were lighter, and he was of course a boy. The boy next to him is Isabelle's adoptive brother; Clary hadn't actually ever seen him. He had golden messy hair, tanned skin, and golden eyes with flecks of brown. He was really tall, and muscular. He wore a black shirt, and a pair of ripped black jeans.

Clary and Simon stood back as Isabelle approached the two boys and had a chat.

"Dude, that boy, Isabelle's adoptive brother, have you ever spoken to him? Because in all the years I've known Isabelle he's never been around." Clary asked.

"Yeah, once. I was over with Isabelle… _talking._ He said: "Where's Isabelle?" Then I was all like: "Oh she's in her bedroom" Wink wink." Simon said.

"Oh wow, such a deep conversation. I wonder where Sebastian is. He came over last night and Jon had a tantrum saying: "DON'T FORGET PROTECTION" over and over again outside my door." Clary laughed.

"Haha! Jonathan's hilarious. So, how long have you and Sebastian been going out now?!" Simon asked.

"About 8 months, feels like ages. He's coming to Isabelle's party…" Clary replied.

As Clary finished Isabelle came back over to them, Alec and Jace walked the other way.

"I'm so excited now! Jace is actually coming." Isabelle exclaimed.

"I don't even know who Jace is." Clary said.

"I do! We had a conversation outside Isabelle's room" Simon winked.

"Do we need to discuss this NOW? I need to get Clary dressed up and ready Simon, so leave." Isabelle blew a kiss to him as he walked away sarcastically.

Isabelle drove back to her house with the radio on full volume. It was playing POP music, which Clary hates. Isabelle had purposefully turned it louder and sang along for that reason.

"Go in my bedroom, I'll get our bags." Isabelle called, while opening the back car door and grabbing all the bags, which were mostly hers.

Clary walked through the corridor and bumped into Jace.

"Oh sorry." He said, while looking down lazily at Clary.

"It's okay, so I'm going to sound totally stupid… But where's the bedrooms?" Clary asked as her cheeks flushed.

"Totally stupid you are for not knowing where Isabelle's bedroom is," He said sarcastically, and then added: "Unless you're looking for my room, I know I'm charming but I'm not a manwhore. Sorry" Sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm so sad. I was really excited as well, I stalked you all the way home to be stood up." She did a fake frowny face.

"Aw sorry babes." He said, and then blew a kiss, extremely girl-like, and sarcastic, he then walked past.

I had to wait for Isabelle to come in before I could find her bedroom.

"Okay so it's kind of your fault for having a big house." Clary said after explaining what happened.

"Psh, you're happy you met Jace." Isabelle winked.

"Ha he's annoyingly sarcastic" Clary replied.

"Hmmmm, sure, now get in the shower biatch." Isabelle said, while opening the door to her blue room.

Clary helped herself to the shower; she grabbed a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt from her bag. Then entered the bathroom. The bathroom walls and floors matched, both made of a porcelain tile, with golden swirls, and angels decorated on each tile. On one side of the bathroom there was a mirror, counters and a sink installed in one of the counters. The other side there was a toilet, and a large shower/bath. Clary stepped inside the shower, and used a pomegranate soap to wash herself, and an apple shampoo and conditioner to wash her hair. When she was done she stepped out and dried, put her clothes on, and tried to dry as much of her hair as she could with the towel, when she was finished she went back into Isabelle's messy room: The walls were painted red, and most of the wood was mahogany. There was a dark blue rug on the floor, at the end of her baby blue bed.

Clary sat down on her bed, and after a few minutes she came in, wearing just a baggy shirt and tights.

"Over here." She said, and led Clary to a chair near a mirror, she then added bossily: "Sit."

Clary took a seat on the chair; Isabelle grabbed all of her make-up products and put them on the table. She first applied a thin layer of a cocoa moisturizer, blended it, and then applied an ivory concealer. After applying that she added a fine layer of clear sealing powder. On her eyes she put a green eye shadow that was just a few shades darker than her eyes, and then blended it with a deep brown. She dampened it so it wasn't as bright. After applying eye shadow she got a liquid eye-liner and lined the top of her eye, and created a flick at the edges. She then got eyeliner in pencil form and outlined the waterline. After that she put natural mascara over her lashes, and curled them with an eyelash-curler. To finish off, she put a red pen lipstick on, it was a vibrant red that brought out her fiery hair. The makeover was natural, and hadn't made her look like a complete oompa- lumpa.

"You can go put your dress on, and the accessories. Then we can brush your hair and you're completely done, I'll put my makeup on while you do that." She said softly, running her hands through her hair, than was slightly damp.

Clary opened the bag which obtained the dress and other things she had been expected to wear for the party. She took the clothing and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Clary put all the clothes on, the shoes, the socks, and the leather jacket. She then went back in to Isabelle's room to see her dressed, make-up on and hair done.

Clary sighed, and took a seat back on Isabelle's bed. Isabelle said she wasn't allowed to look at herself until she was completely done. Isabelle drew a brush through Clary's hair, added a shiny hair cream, mouse, and a curl definer. As Clary's hair dried her curls became glossy and defined, corkscrew curls, to just wavy curls.

"Clary you look gorgeous!" Isabelle exclaimed and looked at Clary head to toe.

"I look over makeup'ed and dressed, I cannot wait to get out of this outfit." She muttered, Isabelle seemed to still hear her

"No you don't you look amazing! Simon, Alec, Jace and Magnus are waiting for us in the living room. Come on!" Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and dragged her to the living room, where Jace and Alec were looking at Simon playing on his IPhone. Magnus was sat on the edge of the sofa playing with his hair.

Jace was the first to look up. His eyes glistened with concern as he looked all around at Clary all over her body. Simon looked lazily up from his IPhone at Clary; he thought of how beautiful she looked and didn't even know it.

"I know she looks hot, but come on we've got to be there soon. Its 5:30 and we've got to be there by 6:00pm so let's get in the car!" Isabelle pushed them all into a small car, Isabelle and Alec in the front, while Magnus drove, and Simon, Clary & Jace sitting in the back.

It was a short drive until they reached where the party was. Jace glared at Clary lustfully, hiding it under a lazy smirk.

"Clary, where's your boyfrieeeeend! I want to meet him, bet he's a douche. He's never talked to you when I've been around, and you know, I'm so attractive so I don't know how that's even possible!" Isabelle, obviously said, as they entered the hall that the party was set it, the walls were a black, covered in posters for DJ's and bands. The floor was a dark stone. The ceiling was decorated with strobe lights, bubble, fog, and confetti machines. The end of the bar there had been a small lounge with red sofa's glass tables, and a bar, with almost every drink possible stocked on a row of shelves. There were about 50 people already here, ordering drinks, dancing to the music that was being played by the DJ that was at the front of the hall, playing tracks from Swedish House Mafia, to Rage Against the Machine, to Flo rida. There was a large variety, but now playing was She Wolf- David Guetta ft. Sia. Clary scanned the room for Sebastian, and there he was, his soft brown caramel eyes relaxed, his golden skin was settled, his brown hair was messy, he wore a white shirt, with a brown unzipped jacket over the top, a pair of beige chinos, and sneakers. He was unbelievably tall, which made him stand out in the crowd. Clary's eyes looked happy, but they saddened as Sebastian's friend Joe joined him. Clary still approached him, the rest still trailed behind her.

"Clary, hey. I haven't seen you in a while." Sebastian said gently in her ear, as he embraced her. She tip-toed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know…. Where were you?" Clary asked.

"I guess I was busy." Sebastian said. "I haven't seen you in about 1 week…"

"I know! I've been busy too I guess."

"You look cute, well should I say sexy, just sounds a bit sexual." Clary laughed.

"Well thank you! You look half decent yourself!" Clary responded.

All the sudden his lips kissed her gently.

"Not here." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay." He kissed her lips once again; they tasted of honey and cherries. Unexplainably soft and Clary loved it every time he kissed her.

Clary turned back to the shocked face of Isabelle.

"Well Clary… You never said he was cute." Isabelle grinned.

"Well all I can say is…Eat dat face." Jace joked. Everyone laughed.

"Simon let's dance," Isabelle gripped his wrist and he freely let her take him into the crowds. Magnus and Alec had disappeared, so now only Jace and Clary stood at the edge of the wall.

"So, how long have you known Isabelle?" Jaces' husky voice asked, his tawny eyes gleaming.

"About 6 years. It's funny because I've heard about you, and been over but never actually spoken to you." Clary shouted over the crowd.

"Oh so you were the chubby 11 year old covered in freckles that used to visit…. I always wondered who that fat girl was; she didn't come for a while after that then she was 14. Hot as shit." Jace winked.

"For the record; I wasn't fat, I can show you pictures!" Clary defended herself.

"You were! I remember you and Simon used to run around the house eating cookies, and remember when you tripped over and your ice cream fell on the floor?" Jace asked.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me that was you! I was devastated for like hours! Me and Simon didn't talk for like 2 days because of that!" Clary replied.

"Aw, and for your information, I was way cuter than you when I was 6. I wasn't a chubby little bunny unlike someone… cough, cough." He smirked.

"Psh, your eyes were too big for your face! And you were really short!"

"Since when are big eyes not undeniable, I mean look at mine now." He exclaimed.

"Since you looked like a fish, sorry Jace but we have to face facts, you weren't as cute as me."

"I dead set was-"

Sebastian interrupted their conversation and grabbed Clary away from Jace.

"Wanna dance?" He whispered.

"Sure. Sorry Jace, but we all know who was cuter!" Clary said with a wink, then disappeared into the crowd.

Sebastian had his hand in Clary's hair and was playing with it, he kissed her passionately, and after about 6 drinks they were both drunk. Sebastian pulled her upstairs to a corridor that had a few doors, with surprisingly beds inside. Clary snuck inside and pulled Sebastian behind her.

Jace was leaning against the wall until Alec and Magnus appeared again, Magnus said:

"You know that boy Clary was dancing with? About half an hour ago he was kissing a blond girl in the corner."

"And I'm supposed to care about Clary's feelings?" Jace replied, lazy eyes wandering.

"Well I just thought I'd tell you, probably better than telling Isabelle. She'd tell Clary." Magnus called.

"Okay. Well this party sucks." Jace said, then disappeared outside, just as the door shut Simon and Isabelle appeared from the crowd, their eyes were glowing.

"Where's Clary?" Alec asked, cautiously.

"I saw her go upstairs with Sebastian…" Isabelle said.

"That's not good. He was with a blond girl in the corner of the room…" Alec spurted the words out by accident

"Well I'll promise to not tell her for a bit, but I can't promise not telling her forever. He might break her heart; she might as well kick his ass." Isabelle said.

Clary was lying on the bed, Sebastian hovering above her. He kissed her face gently, and made his way down her neck and collarbone. He slid his hand up the back of her dress and began to pull it off. Meanwhile she undid his jeans. Her dress was off and she blushed as he admired her body. She drew Sebastian's shirt over his head, and they both kissed, only their clothes keeping their bodies apart. He kissed down her legs and was reaching her underwear. He slowly pulled them off and began to enter.

He was slowly thrusting and they began to speed up as they got closer to their climax.

"Sebastian" She moaned as he quickened his pace. They both reached their climax and Sebastian lay beside Clary. The alcohol was still flowing around their bodies.

Jace lit a cigarette and began to smoke it. Clary appeared beside him.

"Can I have one please?" She said, Jace passed her one and lit it for her.

"I didn't take you for the smoking sort." Jace smirked.

"Well, it started when I got stressed so I just kept smoking, it's addictive, makes you feel happy but soon wears off and it's all bad again." She exhaled the smoke out as Jace said;

"You know, you're not too bad, whatever your name is." Jace said.

"Bob. My name is Bob." She laughed, as she saw that he thought she was being serious.

"Oh come on, not a fair deal! You're allowed to know my name and I'm not allowed to know yours, if you wanna play it that way then fine." Jace said, and dramatically turned his head the other way, also sarcastically.

"Aw sorry Jace." She said, threw her cigarette on the ground, stood on it and then said: "It's just I don't like fish."

"Shame that a lot of other people would consider themselves lucky to be talking to me right now. Ungrateful little chubby rabbit." He said, but was then joined by Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and Simon. When Magnus said; "You two are getting along?" Jace said; "Not so much getting along, more like annoying each other." He finished with a grin.

"Well it's getting to 12 am, and we're all tired so we were going to go back to our place and watch a few movies then sleep." Isabelle said smiling.

"Okay, sounds good, As long as it's not a cheesy romantic movie. They suck." Clary said.

"Aw. I wanted to watch notebook, but fine, we can watch 2 horror films, then 2 romcoms?" Isabelle made a deal.

"Fine. But I left my bag in the hall, just let me go get it." Clary said, and disappeared inside the hall.

"Nobody told her so far?" Isabelle asked.

"Nope." They all nodded.

As Clary went in the hall, she noticed Sebastian in the corner of the room near the bar, she was going to say goodbye but she seen that he was kissing a blond girl and practically having sex. She grabbed her bag, and approached him.

"Fucking lying bastard. What the hell are you doing?" She shouted.

Sebastian immediately pulled away from the blond girl.

"Clary," he said and walked away.

"No, you're not going anywhere you lying bitch." Clary yelled as he ran outside.

"Get away, I'm sorry!" Sebastian said, as he ran outside.

Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus watched as Clary tackled Sebastian and sat on top of him.

"Now tell me what you and your little whore have been doing, and how long?" She said.

"No, Clary it's not like-"

She slapped him in the face.

"Tell me now," she whispered in his hair.

So Sebastian finally got it all out. "About 6 weeks,"

She slapped him again, harder.

"Well next time you're going to cheat on your girlfriend don't do it when she's actually in the same BUILDING, you prick." She sat up and walked over to her friends.

"Clary! Are you okay?" Isabelle chased after her, to the car, everyone following behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I hope that bastard learned his lesson. It kind of felt like it wasn't going anywhere. Our relationship, anyway." Clary replied, cheeks glowering red, along with her windswept hair, she looked beautiful, even in this state.

"Well are we still going back to my place?" Isabelle asked, and drew her hand through her hair. Sebastian could be seen in the distance, watching her.

"Yeah, my mom said I could be back at 12pm tomorrow anyway."

"Handled that like a boss, can I say Bob?" Jace smirked, as he got in the car.

She sat by Simon then said; "I know, I know." Then grinned, the adrenaline had created a rush through her body.

"Even I have to admit it was pretty kick-ass." Alec said, from the front seats.

Clary seemed like the Clary she had used to be, before Sebastian. She was the one that played video-games, listened to metal music, wore jeans and a t-shirt and didn't heap make-up on herself, the one with a sense of humour, the one that had made her his best friend. There were a bunch of pillows set on the floor in front of the Lightwood's TV. They had a huge mansion-like house with an indoor pool that was heated, had three bathrooms and was 3 stories high, pictures of Alec and Isabelle decorated the walls. They all sat around the TV and watched the commercials while Isabelle made popcorn, they had decided to watch The Haunting in Connecticut and 1408, then Isabelle's picks; Knocked up & The Notebook.

"What are we watching first?" Simon asked Isabelle, who placed the golden popcorn on the coffee table and began to sit down beside Magnus. Jace, Clary and Simon sat at the front of the screen for the horror movies, (because they were the ones that most wanted to watch them) and Isabelle, Alec and Magnus sat behind them, but Alec hadn't really had a choice considering Magnus had said he might get scared sarcastically, and had kept him sitting beside him.

"I was thinking about watching the horror movies first, and then the Romantic Comedies last." She said, when Alec asked: "Why are the watching the Horror Movies first?" Isabelle replied immediately

"Because I'd be scared afterwards and there wouldn't be anything to cheer me up! Idiot. This is literally going to be the scariest movie I've watched, considering the last movie I watched that made me scared was _Marley and Me_" Clary burst out with laughter, then asked: "Are you serious?"

"Yes! That was a very touching story. Now anyway start the movie!"

They all decided on watching the haunting in Connecticut first, because they had thought it seemed scarier.

By the time all the movies had finished it was but everyone had still insisted they weren't tired. Isabelle, Jace, and Alec decided they wanted to get changed to pj's, making Clary jealous.

"Clary, this is going to sound insanely weird but, would you like to wear my pj's." She said, with a 50% of seriousness in her sentence.

"Well, if you say it like that it sounds weird… But yeah, you know I'm weird anyway." Clary laughed, and winked. Isabelle went upstairs to retrieve a pair of Pj's.

She came back down with a pair of comfortable, but Isabelle type pajamas, they were made of silk. A long washed out red silk button up shirt, along with a pair of dark red plaid Oklahoma pajama shorts. Clary thanked her and went to the bathroom to change. When she put them on she tucked the long silk shirt in to the shorts, so it was more comfortable and just bagging a little bit. She put a pair of socks on, and then splashed her face with cold water, and washed away all the makeup, although all of the eyeliner didn't come off, she scrubbed it, and it was finally off. She always preferred not wearing make-up. She walked back into the living room where they all sat talking about how terrible the movies Isabelle picked.

"I actually have to agree with them on this Iz, they were terrible. Like wow, I so couldn't tell that they were going to end up together, could I?" Clary said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok,ok!" She said.

"By any chance do you guys have an xbox around here?" Clary asked, everyone fell silent and a spark in Jace's eyes appeared, and disappeared within a second.

"Yeah, but it's up in the attic. I could go attempt get it down, not guaranteeing anything… I'll be right back one minute." Jace grinned at Clary like a lion, and then walked up the stairs quickly.

"Clary, what in the name are you grinning at?" Magnus asked, curious.

"Psht. Nothing." She said a smile still on her face when Jace came down, a white xbox in his hands, obviously one of the originals. He also has about 30 games piled on the top of the xbox.

"Nice," she says as he places it in the middle of the square of mixed pillows. Clary had to admit, she was actually looking forward to playing with Jace. _Ok, not that way._ On the xbox, she meant.

"Get ready to have your asses kicked by me." Clary grinned at Jace, and Alec. They were going to play CoD MW2 Multiplayer, a death match.

"You are not going to win against me; I am a boss at this." Jace replied, and grinned.

The score got close; Jace had 850, Clary 900, and Alec 800. 50 points per win. When all the sudden Clary stabbed Jace, as she ran past him, and won the game with the maximum score.

"Hm, fluke!" He said.

Clary smirked and asked where the kitchen was, Jace offered to show her, and she accepted.

"I could've won against you anytime-" He broke her off with a surprising kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace had just kissed Clary? Perhaps there had been a reason, but how could she know, the kiss hadn't broken off yet, Clary felt a jolt of surprise as Isabelle walked into the kitchen. Her expression varied from a laugh, to a shocked expression. Clary pulled away from Jace, blushing while doing so.

"Jace what on earth was that?" Isabelle exclaimed. Obviously generally concerned.

"It was Kaelie, she walked past the GIGANTIC hell of a window you have, and she just dumped me because she was cheating. Just thought I'd show her what it's like. You see?" Jace gestured to the actually gigantic window; it covered a large section of the kitchen up, or rather exposed it. It was like a replacement for the wall, thin wood lines of white detailing the rim of the window. The counters in the kitchen were marble, along with the floor. It looked rather like a chef's kitchen: in a wedding hall.

Clary shot a dirty look at him and walked to the fridge to get a drink, the actual reason why she came into the kitchen.

"Hey now, I would never kiss someone that looked like _you_ seriously, don't jump to conclusions that all girls jump to. "OOOOOH Jace has a crush on me, I'm so excited.""

"You'd be lucky if I kissed you, Jace. But yeah, you know… I don't kiss tools." Clary replied with a mischievous grin. She then walked out of the regal kitchen and back in to the living room.

She was indeed a great character. Jace had even gotten told by her.

Isabelle smirked as she heard the remark Clary had given him.

Everyone had decided to go to sleep. All except Simon and Isabelle.

"What are you still doing up, Simon?" Isabelle's hair shone in the moonlight pouring through the clear windows. She stood out in the room like a star in the midnight sky. Her dark eyes challenging and puzzling. She wore now, an oversized theme-park shirt. As she leaned over to Simon his face lit up like a candle. Her deep red lips slightly parted began to speak in a modulated way: "The time must be late. You should sleep." Her deep eyes fogged up slightly and became glossy. She looked as if she may cry. Simon had no experience whatsoever with dealing with upset people, especially girls. Unless they were Clary, of whom Isabelle was not. Without much notice Simon moved over to Isabelle gently and sat himself right beside her. She smiled shyly after this, and he pulled her into a loving embrace. Tears soaked through Simon's shirt, he soon knew that they were Isabelle's. She looked up at him, her big eyes gleaming with gentleness. The room was cold, causing Isabelle's skin to look whiter. Almost ghostly. They were leaning now against Isabelle's rather expensive looking deep red sofa. The soft pines of the red mat underneath of them both seemed to warm them up. Simon sympathetically stroked Isabelle's pin straight hair. She rested her head on his lap and looked up at his eyes, curiously. He returned the gaze delightfully; she reached up and caressed his cheek. Had Simon had feelings like this for Isabelle without knowing? He heaved Isabelle tenderly up to him; she sat carefully on his knees, their faces close enough to touch. Her face looked strangely innocent for Isabelle, she was beautiful without the makeup she wore, he wiped a stray tear from her eye. His eyes focused on her lips, red as a rose. All of the sudden they lay pressed against his. The kiss was breath-taking. It took him to a different world, a world of his own. The kiss reminded him of everything sweet in the world. It felt as if he was in a dream, Isabelle with him. His cold hand moved from her back, up to her hair, as the kiss went on. It seemed as if it went on for hours and hours, he'd of even enjoyed it if that was the case. It was as if birds flew in the sky tweeting. The stars outside shone bright. The room was no longer cold. The reverie of sweetness and joy ended, Simon still craving her kiss. He had a very good sweet dream, although it was real.

Their heads were locked together, Simon pushed a lock of Isabelle's hair behind her ear, she slowly closed her eyes, and began to drift to sleep.

"_Sleep tight, Izzy." _ Simon kissed her forehead, and soon after they were both asleep in each other's arms.

The twittering of birds woke them all, Jace looking rather like a lion. We all sat there peacefully, the mood was mellow. We had all fallen asleep in this cold room, of which was a living room. Clary glared over to where Simon and Isabelle lay, entangled in each other's arms, they looked peaceful in a reverie, Alec and Magnus had disappeared, only two sleeping Simon and Isabelle, Clary, & Jace remained in the room. Jace glanced across the room at Clary, whose cheekbones were very prominent, her eyes were emerald and shocking, her fiery tumbles of hair swiping half of her back, and even as she woke she looked beautiful. Jace however, took no notice. Clary turned to look at Jace, and smirked.

"Admiring me from a distance I see Jace?" She expressed fluently.

"I was actually admiring that bookcase behind you, there's one of my favourite books and I haven't even bothered to check our bookcase. Great Expectations, the Magus, and a few Stephen King books happen to linger on the top shelf." Jace retorted with not so much anger, more of a satisfied comeback, also with some actual interest, on those lazy eyes.

"I love Stephen King books, and I'm quite the Charles Dickens fan. I didn't see you as the classical type." Clary smiled happily, for a change; at Jace.

"Well you obviously thought wrong, my friend! I am very fond of books; tell me which Stephen King book you prefer? It will not be my favourite I assure you."

"Well, I rather like the non-so popular ones, I do quite enjoy reading the stand and the shining; but my ultimate favourite one has to be between Salem's Lot, or Colorado Kid. Hm, what about yours then?"

"Clary. You cannot be serious? Salem's Lot. Colorado kid. The stand. The shining. You are actually amazing, want some breakfast?" Jace was actually being nice, for a change.

"I would actually, but you'll probably tell me to get it myself. So I'll browse the kitchen with you." Clary grinned.

"You know me so well, even in this little space of time. But I shall help you prepare the best food ever." Jace smiled blissfully and led Clary to the large kitchen. The thought of kissing Jace returned to Clary's brain. The thought of it made her shiver. She wasn't quite sure if it was a good thought, or not. He showed her their cupboards full of cereals, pancakes, and plenty of other food.

"PANCAKEEEEEES!" Clary exclaimed with 100% certainty that she wanted of course, pancakes.

"YES CHEF!" Jace grabbed the pancakes out of the drawer, and popped them in the toaster.

"MAPLE SYRUP!" Clary demanded.

"YES CHEF." Jace smirked.

Clary leaned in on Jace, though she hadn't known where she was going with this.

"Jace.." Clary said stimulatingly at Jace, and bit her lip. His face showed he was shocked.

"I think we should go upstairs.." She bit at her finger gently. His reaction was most definitely showing that turned him on. Clary looked down at his jeans. She put a finger through the belt loop in his jeans and pulled them towards her. Her mouth opened and she whispered in his ear; "You're welcome. Now finish my pancakes." She winked, and then walked away. Leaving him a rather big bulge in his pants.

Jace couldn't believe she had actually just done that! Though, he continued to make her pancakes. The toaster popped up her pancakes. Jace was reminded of when his mom was still alive. His mom would wake him up when he was about 6 years old and kiss him on the cheek, and carry him on her back down the stairs to their little kitchen. She'd make him two pancakes and draw space ships and stars on the pancakes in maple syrup. They'd dance around in the kitchen until his dad came home, and Jace would run to his dad and stand on his dad's feet and he'd walk around the house. His dad would build little wooden swords and they'd battle in their garden, until the moon came out. His mom would call him in but he'd stay outside playing with Bob, his dog. But that all changed…

Jace broke out of his depressing reverie and began to swirl the maple syrup on the pancakes. He ruffled his hand through his hair and walked through the exposed kitchen into the large space of a living room. The walls were a cream brown, lined with dark mahogany wooden strips. The floor was a dark hardwood. There were large windows with small square outlines of white wood. A big fire of ghostly red flames warmed the cold room; a dark red rug covered a large section of the room. A variety of cushions covered the floor, in front of the television. A few different sofas also filled the room, one leather black, another cream and wood, also a vintage expensive deep red one. Clary lay with her head back on the dark floor. Her eyes gently shut. She looked like a goddess of fire, with her tumbling red hair sprawled out over the wood. Beside her sat Simon & Isabelle rather drearily.

"There you go, Clary." Jace tapped her face gently, and passed the pancakes. His face looked sad, and Clary could tell this wasn't a time to joke around.

"Thank you. Would you like one?" She offered, with a sympathetic smile. Jace hated that smile. He got it all the time ever since he was 8. After his Mom died. They never understood how hard it was. After she went, Jace had nothing of hers to keep. Except precious memories. He was lucky his dad was still alive. Not for long though, about a month or two later he left a note, drove off and he was found, dead in our car, the family photo of my dad, his mom, my mom, and Jace. He grew up with no childhood friends; it was all boring to him. He couldn't quite urge himself to speak to these happy people. Until he got taken. Away. To this household; "The Lightwoods." Alec had become his new friend, his nagging little sister Isabelle too.

"Sure. You said you have to be back at our house by 12?" Jace smiled, almost looking shy. Something upset him, she hadn't wanted to make it worse, so she kept being nice.

"Yeah, but my mom won't mind if I'm not home. She's too busy with work and so on. I could stay here for another night, if you and the Lightwoods wouldn't mind?" Clary asked, wanting to stay away from all the drama at home, with her father dying she didn't want to be reminded of it. Her mom probably wanted her space also.

Jace was actually happy about the fact that she wanted to stay over again. He hadn't thought he would be, but hey.

Isabelle woke beside Simon, the night before had gotten back into her head. Simon's dark brown eyes staring into hers, and the magnificent kiss. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but she thought she had feelings for Simon.

Simon laughed softly as he stared at Isabelle. Does he love her? This was the question going around his head. She was on his mind as he drove home. Simon checked his left and right in the car, there were no cars. Or so he thought. There was a rapid second before he noticed there was a truck driving swiftly past. The 5 seconds of the crash were the slowest he ever experienced. His face smashed into the wheel of the car. The truck had now stopped. Simon's car was sprawled out on the road. He lay there, unconscious.

"CALL 911! QUICK! CHECK HIS PULSE!" A man in the crowd of cars yelled.

The lorry driver got out of his truck and approached Simon. Simon's hair was matted with blood. His nose broken from the impact of the crash. His long arms were spread out over the junction of the road. The man leaned down to the young boy. He noticed something, unreal. This young man; was his son. He urgently grabbed his cell-phone out and punched the dials. Few seconds later an ambulance or two were parked roughly around the junction. His father watched as his old grown son got plunged into an ambulance. They rushed off, with their alarming sounds blaring away.

Jace spent most of his time reading a novel he came across on the bookshelf. Salem's Lot. He was suddenly interrupted by Isabelle. Her face had never been so sad in his time of knowing her. He knew this was bad news.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" He asked her worriedly.

"It's.. It's Simon. He's been in a crash. The hospital called. We have to go over. Clary's worried as hell. Are you coming?" She had a tear running down her face, he knew he should say yes.

"I'm coming, let me just get some shoes on, I'll be with you in a second." He replied, he hoped his smile didn't look as fake as it felt.

Jace reached down for his shoes in the closet. When he came across a picture. He instantly knew that face. His father. On his wedding day. Jace had been 5 when his parents got married, they hadn't had enough money to pay for a wedding when he was first born, but my dad got a new job. They then got married, they were very young. Yes, they would've been 36 & 35 now. It was their anniversary in about a week. His mother looked beautiful, he thought. Her long white gown dashed with red ribbons, and lace. Her hair was tied up in a knot bun. A veil surrounding her face. He could make out her expression of happiness. The smile she wore every time they danced around their little house.

He tugged on his shoes, and joined Isabelle & Clary in the living room.

Clary was changed now, in to a grey avenged sevenfold hoodie, and a pair of cloud-style jeans. She wore black creepers, and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She wore only eyeliner, and a sad smile.

"I suppose we should go see Simon at the hospital now.. I wonder what happened to him." Isabelle said; grimly.

They walked out of the church-like mansion, and across their giant gardens.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Let's play in the garden!" Jace ran to his father and yanked at his sleeve._

_"Not now son…" His daddy replied, why wasn't daddy playing? He always played at night time. This was when all the dragons came out at night! And where was mommy? She should be home now!_

_"Daddy. Where's mommy? She wasn't there to pick me up after school! I miss mommy." He looked innocently at his father._

_"Mommy's with the angels in the sky son, she's in a better paradise." A tear dripped from his daddy's face, what did that mean?_

Jace hurt, he didn't like it. The pain was unbearable. He hated not having anyone to open up to. No bond with his father. No embarrassing mom to give him a kiss on the cheek as he entered school. He trailed behind Clary and Isabelle as they got to the car, he sped up. He got in to the back seat of a formal, car. It looked like a small version of a limo.

The car pulled into the hospital. Clary and Isabelle rushed into the room Simon was supposedly in. The nurses rushed around the grotesque excuse of a curing house. With life bags, medical supplies and other on trays and racks. Their scrubs dirty with blood. The place smelled of what would be described as death. It was a reeking unbearable smell. It smelled of old people, sickness, and sweat. Along with a bit of humidity. Simon was in ward 2. Jace sat on a bench down the hall. He didn't really know Simon enough to be rushing off to see him in hospital. And plus he didn't like the hospital, never mind going inside of a room with a patient in it. A man so crippled that he had to move around in a wheelchair rolled along by. His scalp stripped of hair. He wore a hospital dress and white slippers. Along with a sterile water bag and an oxygen mask covering his face. He looked at Jace with sympathy. His eyes were deep with a long life story. He may die. But his story and soul will always lurk around the dim corridors of this hospital. He will always live in the hearts of his family. And that's where Jaces' mother and father lay; deep in his heart. They followed him everywhere. A cancer patient took a seat beside Jace. She was young, but had lost all of her hair. Her skin was ghostly & dry. She smiled at him and said; "You're very lucky you know. You don't notice what you've got until it's gone. Like your life." A tear rolled down her blemish-less face, and dripped on the metal hospital bench. Jace took her hand and held it.

"You won't die. I'll count on it. Good people only die for good reasons; I can tell you haven't done such a sin to be cursed." Jace smiled wryly and patted the young ladies back. A doctor's receptionist called her name, and said she could go to her appointment. With a quick glance at Jace she walked away. He felt his eyes go watery with tears, he forced them away. He would not cry right now.

Simon lay conscious now on a hospital bed, his nose slightly bruised from the impact of the crash.

"Simon, are you ok? Can you leave yet? What happened? Oh my god, your nose-" Clary went on, but was interrupted by Simon.

"Clary, I'm fine! I just crashed, the truck driver was the thing that concerned me, I swear I've seen him before. He looked somewhat familiar. Anyway, the doctor said I've got to stay here for another day or two for tests on a broken arm and stuff. So I won't be back for a while, cause when my mom finds out she'll go mad." Simon grinned sarcastically.

"Mr Lewis, we're going to have to ask your friends to leave. We need to get you all tested up and rested. It's also beyond visiting time." A nurse called from the doorway, she walked slowly over to Simon's section of the room, and closed his curtain.

Isabelle and Clary rushed down the hallway, wanting to get out of this death tower. Jace was sat on a bench with a picture of a man and woman in what looked like a wedding hall. There was a little blond-haired boy in the picture. A teardrop decorated the photograph. He immediately hid the photo back in his pocket and smiled as he seen them approach.

"Jace, what's up?" Clary decided to sit beside Jace, in the back of the cab. She put her hand on his arm, trying to be comforting.

"Don't touch me, Clary. You don't know what it's like to have lost people you really cared about in your life." The words spilled out of his mouth, by accident.

"I actually do. I lost my dad, all I got were 2 men from the army at my door when I was 8 for a message of my dad's. Don't tell me I don't know anything about something like that. I was only trying to be helpful, but fine." Clary pushed away from Jace and turned to the window.

The city flew by, large skyscrapers, a few happy families hugging in the parks. A cute old couple arm in arm on a bench. Clary wished she could jump into that. The same went for Jace.

"Clary, I'm sorry I didn't know." His beautiful golden eyes burning with sympathy. She couldn't just forgive him like that. He yelled at her for not getting anything like she was an idiot.

"Maybe think about that before you yell at me. I've been abused and yelled at enough to know when I'm not wanted. Ok?" She retorted.

"I wasn't trying to make everyone hate me ok? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He muttered under his breath.

She turned to face him, an actual tear dropped onto the reeking cab chairs.

"It's all just too stressful for me; I can't just pretend it's alright. I sound like I feel sorry for myself, it's just I can't cope anymore. I can't deal with it." He lit a smoke and wound down the windows.

_His daddy lit a weird roll and put it in his mouth, it let off smoke. Tears dropped from his face every day now. Jace would run upstairs and sit under his bed, drawing his mommy up with the angels. He had to go to this big church and wear black. He saw his mommy asleep in a black wooden bed._

_"What is mommy doing in there? When is she coming home, daddy? When?" Little Jace asked._

_"She'll be asleep for a while son, she'll come home when you're older, you'll be up with the angels as well, and we'll all be a big happy family. We can go for pic nicks in the sun. Dance on the beach, and we can go and eat all the ice-creams you want!" Daddy didn't lie, Jace knew this would happen one day._

Aerosmith- Don't want to miss a thing began to sing on the offered Clary his smoke, and she took it, her emerald eyes glowing with sadness.

"I remember every detail of when my mommy- mom," He corrected, "died."

"My dad told me she was up with the angels and we'd go to eat ice-creams on the beach and play. He said we'd be there soon when I'm older. Well I'd like to be up there with her and my father now, you know?" Jaces' eyes lingered on Clary's face. They roamed her face top to bottom as she was unaware of him looking. She looked beautiful.

"I remember my dad used to come home every holiday and I'd give him a big cuddle and he'd say it was a cuddle long enough to make up for all the days he missed." Clary's voice whispered.

"I'm sorry Clary."

"It's okay. I try to forget, but it always reminds me of him. Everything; all the happy families."

The cab got to a sudden halt. She and Jace slammed the car doors, along with Isabelle and they walked into the institute. The sky was dark, the stars looming above them.

Isabelle unlocked the doors, and rushed upstairs into her room.

"Well, what do you want to do, looks like it's just the two of us?" He said, and realized what it sounded like, then corrected himself to say: "I mean us two downstairs; because Magnus and Alec have gone to a party, Isabelle's probably going to sit in her room all night… So yeah." He corrected.

"I want to feel the cold breeze on my face. I think I might go for a walk."

"I'll come with you, I've nothing else to do." Jace grabbed a coat and a hat and off they went.


End file.
